Caboose
Summary '''Caboose' is largely held to be the least intelligent character of the Red vs Blue series, often seeming detached from reality (this is largely due to severe mental trauma over the course of the series, especially considering the Omega AI). Because of this detachment Caboose often treats serious matters like a game, comparing his enemies in war to his neighbors. Despite this, Caboose does show unique insight and knowledge in certain areas. Powers and Stats Tier: Probably 9-A physically, at least 8-B piercing power with Magnum, much higher with other guns | Probably High 8-B, possibly 8-A Name: Michael J. Caboose Origin: Red vs Blue Gender: Male Age: At least 30 (18 at start of show) Classification: Idiotic Armored Simulation Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and durability, Enhancement via residual AI, Rage Power | Radar and other visual tools, Perfect Accuracy, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to damage Attack Potency: Probably Small Building level physically (stronger than Tex, who is comparable to The Meta), at least City Block level piercing power (Uses the same weapons seen here and has an assault rifle, which is even more powerful) | Probably Large City Block level with SHEILA the Tank and Freckles (Far superior damage to any other weapon of the verse, casually one-shots most of the sim-troopers) Speed: Likely Superhuman all around (Ran across a large open valley before anyone noticed) | Probably Peak Human (Marginally slower movement) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Physically stronger than base form Tex, who lifted this) | Unknown Striking Strength: Assuming you could get it out of him, likely Class MJ (once again comparable to The Meta, shook the ground by jumping, one hit killed Grunts with his bare hands) | Unknown, at least Class MJ+ '(Freckles stomped and made a shockwave greater than Caboose could) 'Durability: Likely City Block level (comparable to Tex) | At least Multi-City Block level (Can survive a literal onslaught of firepower and come out unscathed) Stamina: Seemingly in superhuman levels | Endless with power Range: Likely 1000m | Probably hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Freckles the Assault Rifle, Magnum 66 Pistol, various grenades | Rocket launchers Intelligence: Seemingly below average although maintains a surprising amount of skill in engineering (built a military robot to perfect specifications and achieved the Epsilon Unit containment shell) | Unchanged Weaknesses: Easily manipulated and generally believes whatever is told to him, very low intelligence (to the point of being obfuscating) | Highly weak to explosives, SHEILA tends to team kill due to Caboose not understanding the controls, Freckles is a psychopath Notable Attacks/Techniques: Charge: Caboose becomes an unstoppable force charging through metal-plated humans with no resistance Mistake: Caboose misuses some amount of technology and kills whoever he is told to "help" Rage: Caboose can seemingly induce a sort of "Rage Mode" wherein he becomes much more lethal Key: Base | With Vehicles (SHEILA the Tank, Freckles the Mech) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Red vs Blue Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Web Show Characters